Dilophosaurus
'' Dilophosaurus - 1(Head sketch).jpg|Skull sketch. goes to Jaime Headden. {This page is under construction.}. Dilophosaurus'' was a dilophosaurid theropod from the Hattengian of the Kayenta formation, Arizona. The type and only species is D. wetherilli.http://archosaur.us/theropoddatabase/Coelophysoidea.htm#Dilophosauruswetherilli Specimenshttp://archosaur.us/theropoddatabase/Coelophysoidea.htm#Dilophosauruswetherilli Dilophosaurus is known from a few dozen specimens, including a good holotype. Holotype The holotype, UCMP 37302, which is a young subadult, was about 6.03 m, 283 kg, and consists of: 523 mm skull, 19 mm atlas, 17 mm axial intercentrum, 56 mm axis, ~75 mm-86 mm third-fourth, sixth cervical vertebra, fifth, seventh-eighth cervical neural arch, ~80 mm-88 mm posterior ninth-tenth cervical centrum, 73 mm-67 mm first-second dorsal centrum, ~62 mm-90 mm third-thirteenth dorsal vertebra, dorsal ribs, partial first sacral vertebra, 67 mm-70 mm second-fifth sacral vertebra, 65 mm-69 mm first-third caudal vertebra, caudals 4-44, chevrons 2-36, 375 mm scapulae, 105 mm high, 185 mm long coracoids, 270-285 mm humeri, 180-192 mm radii, 205-209 mm ulnae, radiale, distal carpal I-IV, carpal, 51 mm metacarpal I, 69 mm phalanx I-1, 70 mm manual ungual I, 105 mm metacarpal II, 70 mm phalanx II-1, 63 mm phalanx II-2, 47 mm manual ungual II, 115 mm metacarpal III, 41 mm phalanx III-1, 44 mm phalanx III-2, 45 mm phalanx III-3, manual ungual III 38 mm, 68 mm metacarpal IV, 21 mm phalanx IV-1 , metacarpal V, 370 mm ilia, 485 mm pubes, 340 mm ischia, 557 mm femur, 555 mm tibia, 518 mm fibula, 92 mm wide 77 mm tall astragalus, calcaneum, two distal tarsals, 95 mm metatarsal I, 68 mm phalanx I-I, 55 mm pedal ungual I, 250 mm metatarsal II, 103 mmphalanx II-1, 79 mm phalanx II-2, 73 mm pedal ungual II, 300 mm metatarsal III, 110 mm phalanx III-1, 84 mm phalanx III-2, 70 mm phalanx III-3, 70 mm pedal ungual III, 254 mm metatarsal IV, 72 mm phalanx IV-1, 57 mm phalanx IV-2, 46 mm phalanx IV-3, 38 mm phalanx IV-4, 45 mm pedal ungual IV, 126 mm metatarsal V. Paratype The paratype is UCMP 37303, also a subadult, although with less material, it consists of: 550 mm partial skull; including premaxillae, maxillae, palatine, ectopterygoid, basioccipital, dentary, splenial, prearticular and teeth, partial fifth cervical vertebra, 92 mm sixth cervical vertebra, 87 mm ninth dorsal vertebra, 92 mm tenth dorsal vertebra, 70 mm first caudal vertebra, 73 mm second caudal vertebra, 77 mm third caudal centrum, 48 mm metacarpal I, partial phalanx I-1, 90 mm metacarpal II, incomplete metacarpal III, 88 mm metacarpal III, partial metacarpal IV, partial distal tibia, distal fibula, astragalus, calcaneum. Other specimens A couple dozen other specimens are known, though most incomplete. List: MNA P1.97 - Tooth MNA P1.101 - Proximal pubis MNA P1.102 (Juvinile) - Distal fibula MNA P1.109 (Juvinile) - Femur MNA P1.111 - Dentary fragments MNA P1.116 - 48 mm Manual phalanx III-1 MNA P1.122 - Ischial fragment MNA P1.131 - 120 mm Pedal phalanx III-1 MNA P1.135 - 83 mm Dorsal centrum, partial neural spine MNA P1.138 - 45 mm Dorsal centrum MNA P1.141 - 60 mm Manual phalanx III-2 MNA P1.142 - Partial rib MNA P1.154 - Proximal pubis MNA P1.160 - ~545 mm Proximal femur MNA P1.161 - Distal femur MNA P1.176 - 31 mm Dorsal centrum MNA P1.177 - 85 mm Dorsal centrum, partial neural spine MNA P1.247 - Partial rib MNA P1.248 - 570 mm Pubis MNA P1.530 - Distal fibula MNA P1.539 - Distal fibula MNA P1.3145 - ~574 mm Proximal femur MNA P1.3181 (juvenile) - Tooth fragment, distal humerus, distal fibula ?TMM 43646 (~5.1 m young subadult) - Partial skeleton including partial maxilla, partial braincase, fourth cervical vertebra, dorsal neural arch, five sacral neural arches, proximal caudal vertebrae, mid and distal caudal vertebrae, pectoral girdle, ilia, incomplete pubis, ischia, hindlimbs including 443 mm femora, tibia, fibula, astragalus, calcaneum, distal tarsal III, distal tarsal IV, metatarsal I, phalanx I-1, pedal ungual I, metatarsal II, metatarsal III and metatarsal IV (Tykoski, 2005) TMM 43662-2 (Gracile adult) - Proximal femur UCMP 77270 (Intended holotype of Dilophosaurus "breedorum" (~6.4 m, ~340 kg; robust adult) - 619 mm Incomplete skull, 635 mm mandible, anterior dentary, 17 mm atlantal centrum, 88 mm axis, 77 mm incomplete third cervical vertebra, 80 mm fourth cervical vertebra, 90 mm fifth cervical vertebra, 104 mm sixth cervical vertebra, 100 mm seventh cervical vertebra, eighth cervical vertebra, 82 mm ninth cervical vertebra, 92 mm tenth cervical vertebra, 295 mm atlantal rib, axial rib, seven cervical ribs, 75 mm incomplete second dorsal vertebra, 86 mm partial third dorsal vertebra, 87 mm partial fourth dorsal vertebra, fragmentary fifth dorsal vertebra, fragmentary sixth dorsal vertebra, partial seventh dorsal vertebra, partial eighth dorsal vertebra, partial ninth dorsal vertebra, 97 mm partial tenth dorsal vertebra, 92 mm eleventh dorsal vertebra, 83 mm incomplete thirteenth dorsal vertebra, 370 mm second dorsal rib, 450 mm fifth dorsal rib, sixth dorsal rib, seventh dorsal rib, 280 mm tenth dorsal rib, 280 mm eleventh dorsal rib, twelfth dorsal rib fragment, gastralial fragments, partial sacrum, 87 mm sixth or seventh caudal centrum, few caudal vertebrae, scapulocoracoid, 180 mm radius, 215 mm incomplete ulna, partial ilium fused to proximal pubis, distal pubis, fragmentary ischia, 590 mm femur, 558 mm tibia, proximal fibula, ~106 mm incomplete metatarsal I, 248 mm metatarsal II, 70 mm pedal ungual II, 300 mm metatarsal III, 68 mm pedal ungual III, 125 mm metatarsal V UCMP 130053 - Incomplete skeleton including vertebral fragments UCMP 130069 - Ischium UCMP 130070 - Vertebrae, proximal femur, limb fragment, phalanx UCMP 130083 - Scapulocoracoid fragments References Category:Jurassic Theropods Category:Dilophosaurids Category:Theropods of North America Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs